Charity Ball Carliborne's little victims
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 75th Story! It seems thatbour cartoon friends had to go to another charity ball, this time, nurse carliborne, back from turning the Kids-Next-door into babies, gets to turn the adults younger, and it s up to the kids to be saving them before they get turn into babies completly! Yeah, another age changing story, I know, just enjoy reading them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my 75th fanfiction story and this time, it's another chairty ball as we might had to see what might be going on in there, last time, the cartoon adults had been catpured and they and to go though obstacles and challenges as they would get to pass Rodloflo's ex-superhero sidekick the titanium titan, and the kids are goimg to save them as they would get to save them as they could possibly had to save them as they would as they`re going to make it out as he got defeated. What's going to happen this time? We`ll find out as we get to see as something's brewing.

Chapter 1:Something`s in the kitchen with evil

It all started when 17-year-old Bart Simpson and his family and trusty girlfriend jenda as they could get to the charity ball.

"Oh Bart, this is so disappointing," said his mom Marge. "I hate all-cartoon charity balls."

"Come on Mom, last one was adventurous," said Bart. "And besides, don`t you know that last time that that Titanium Titan gets to see that kidnapped you, dad and other adults in that crazy obstacles so he can get back at Manny, but I don`t mind."

Meanwhile, the Rivera family had to go to the same ball as they could had as they had to find as their family friend Frieda gets to show them something.

"Hey Manny, I found my dad's old leather coat," she said. "After the ball got started, what do you say I get to suprise my family once they get here, huh?"

"Frieda, I appreciate your honesty but your dad hates me!" Manny replied.

"Nonsense, once that he'll get to see us, we'll make a great team." As they get to enter as they get to inside. "Come on Kids," said Roldoflo, said Manny`s dad. "We don`t want to miss the dancing for me and my remarried wife!" As he spun Maira into the Auditorium.

But while they get to be getting to boogie, There was an evil nurse as she gets to see that she was cooking up as her hench doctors gets to be that they're doing drastic as we speak.

"Nurse Carliborne, are you sure that this is going to work?" Asked one of the doctors. "As the kids gets to find out, they might get to be outrages about this."

As Nurse Carliborne gets up to them. "Don't you worry, with this forumla, they'll get to be that their kids ain't going to save them." She said evilly as she gets to pour the fourmla into the punch bowl.

"And soon, they'll get to see that they could happen as they will be helpless to be rescuing them this time!" As she gets to laugh evilly.

What kind of a evil plan that Nurse Carliborne had sprused up?

As we head back to our heores and their familes, they get tomsee as they had to feel ss they get to their party, but the nurse could get to served the "punch" as she gets to be that she was doing something usefullly evil,

Come back next chapter and see what she has done.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about making the first chapter short, but I couldn`t resisit writing another story too soon.


	2. Chapter 2-01-12-2019-Strange Punch

Chapter 2: Embassring parents

It was that all of the familes had to go to another charity ball as they had to see that they could see that it was that quite intresting as they had to go though the distance as Tommy and his dad get to be coming in.

"Tommy, they're going to love this brand new invention," said Stu. "They're going to love it!"

"Dad, you been on your life as an inventor since Dil and I were babies," Tommy replied. "Can you take a hint?"

"Well Tommy, it seems that they're going to see this invention so they can noticed it as they would had to see as they could had to make me the greatest inventor at all."

As Arnold Shortman gets to interduce his former long-lost parents. "Attention everyone, these are my parents Miles and Stella, they had to go though the jungles of San lorenzo help the green-eyed people until I had to go to find them and save them along with Helga and Gerald, my friends."

As the familes get to see that they're going to meet them as Stu gets to asked them a question. "Hi, i'm Stu pickles, i'm an inventor and i got a question. Does my invention need some twerking?" As the shortman parents frown.

As Homer gets to see that he gets a plan to make some music around as they had to see that he gets to show Bart. "Bart, one day you and jenda get to be doing this, I think that we could be that as you can learn that as they might had to suprise her with a bang."

"Homer, do you think that i'm going to fall for that? There is no way that I would be that I would possibly do that to Jenda as I could be that if you can pull something like that." Replied Bart.

"Oh Bart, it's not rule breaking, it's just for fun." Said Homer. "It's just for fun."

"Yeah, fun for you, disturbing for everyone else."

As Marge gets to ride on that on a train. "All aboard! Whoo-Hoo!" As Homer and other parents gets to be hoping on board as they get to be that as the kids get embassared.

"Parents," said Suzie. "They had to be embaassaring us."

"Sometimes that I wish that they act their age and see if we could embarrsed _them."_ said Lisa.

And while the parents are having fun, Nurse Clairborne get to be that she gets to use the punch to the punch table.

"Once I get their parents to be tasting that punch, they'll get effected and then they won't get around to their kids." As she gets to chuckle as evilly smiled.

Back at the parents Suzie's mom Lucy said "Come on everybody, it's time for limbo!" As they get to go as they go as they see the angry beavers' dad herb gets to be limboing down as Manny's Mom gets to be that ashe landed on her as they laugh at each other as along with other adults.

"So, this is a start of a party?" Asked Hoagie, Number 2 of the kids-next-door. "Call it a hunch but I think that they gone crazy."

"If only something that happen to them, we'll get to see that in a terrible night." Said Abgail, Number 5 of the kids-next-door.

As they could possibly as they had to see them, Suzie asked "Hey Abgial, how come your parents ain't here?"

"Oh Suzie," said Abigal. "They can't be here because of an emergency at the hopstial."

As we head ovef to abgail's parents. "Quickly, we need to get him to a hosptial room, stat!" Cried out Dr. lincoln as he gets to the patient of which happens to be Goofy, whom that he got hurt during a demostration to his Max as he gets to skateboard down the ramp.

"All right Mr. Goof, it looks like that you have a broken leg," explained Mrs Lincoln, Abgial/Number 5's mom. "Now you're going to stay overnight and go on home in the morning." As Mickey Mouse gets to be apperaring in front of him and said "Goofy, of all the things that make you goofier, I never get to see the day that you got seriously got hurt."

Then his girlfriend Minnie appered and said "For crying out loud Goofy, why would you hurt by teaching Max how to skateboard? It's dangerious to do that!"

As his son Max appeared and Shout "For goodness sake dad I happened to skateboard before I go to college! What were you thinking?!"

"All that I was trying to do is to show you how to make you proud of you, but instead, i ended up getting hurt and people laughed at me." As Goofy explained.

"Well at least you're not going to the charity ball with Max." Said Donald Duck.

"If i don't get to the charity ball, i'm doomed!" Cried out Goofy.

Back at the chairty ball, they happen to find as the adults had to go over to the refreshment table.

"You know, all that fun makes me thirsty." Said Marge. "I think that this year's punch might be good as ever."

As Rodlofo gets to be proposing a toast as he gets to raise his cup with Maria by his side. "I would like to propose a toast, to a chairty ball today." And so, they get to drink the punch as znumbers 2 and 5 get to take a closer look at the punch.

"I think that this is a strange punch." Said Numbh 2.

As Kuki and Wallaby, Numbers 3 and 4 of the Kids-Next-Door get to see that they need to inspect the punch a little closer as Bart and Jenda gets to came here. "Kids-Next-Door, what you're doing at the punch bowl?"

"I think that this punch has been spiked." Said Number 3. "Yeah, I think that this is the work of Nurse Clariborne."

As Bart and Jenda looked worried.

What will happen if the adults might take the spiked punch that got effected by the evil nurse's formula, and what does it really make them younger, if so, how much?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments int the commet section and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: In case you didn't know that the kids-next-door are going to explain the history of our at villianess if you seen _Codename:Kids-Next-Door,_ so i wanted you to know.


	3. Chapter 3-01-16-2019-Strange Taste

A/N: And now, the continuing story of _Charity Ball:Claribrone's Little Victims!_ When we last left off our story, the parents had to embarrased them all because they had to be that they're playing Limbo, and Suzie Charmichel wishes that they could get to act their ages and thanks to that, and as the adults are about to get a strange taste, it seems that our villaness Nurse Clairborne has plan to put that mysterious formula that got the punch spiked so the KND operatives get to inspect it and what they find that she was respondsible for this.

Chpater 3: Knocked out kids

It was that they get to be that they're going to have some fun as Maria gets to be playing her gituar as she gets to sing as she noticed about it.

As she was singing, Timmy Turner and his parents get to be coming inside the ball as they get tomsee as they had to go when they had to see that this is one ball that they won't forget.

"Now remember, i want you guys to be on your best beahvior, got it?" Asked Timmy.

"You got it Son." said Timmy's Dad as he and his wife get to the other adults. "Man, I think that we could be that for once, they can't do something that make things go wrong." As his "goldfish" has turn into his fairly godparents Cosmo and Wanda. "Oh Timmy, it's a charity ball," replied Wanda. "We got to maoe something that make people that the parents are going to raise some money."

"And the best part of them all, we might had to see that they got games!" Said Cosmo.

"Yeah but if something goes wrong, i'm going to make some serious wishes." As Timmy find supisous as well as the Kids-Next-Door about the punch.

Back at Nurse Cliarborne, she gets to make sure that shemgets to be that to be expalining her evil plan. "Once they get to be drinking that punch, they'll be helpless, and then the kids won't able to save them." As one of the hench doctors doctors raised his hand. "Refresh our memory, why are we doing this?" He asked.

"Remember I get to turn the Kids-Next-Door into babies? Well, I get to use my youth fourmla left over and then when they get turn into babies, I get to take care of them as they get to be under my control and then they get to grow up as normal kids again, until those Kids-Next-Door operatvies stopped me, and now that I got into a baby because of that baby potion the first time, I think that I get another chance to it again, and then that Number 3 Kuki had to stopped me as the only Kids-Next-Door operitive standing stopped me as I return back into this again and now, with my fourmla just poured into that punch, _they'll_ be turn into babies and no kid of theirs will able to save them!" As she smiled evilly.

As they get to wait, they had to see that they're drinking the punch as we see Timmy's parents drinking it down, then we see that Maria poured a cup of punch as she drinks it, then we see Homer and Marge taking it down as we get to see Suzie's parents taking more of that punch bowl, and even more parents get to drink some more as they could see as Miles and Stella ain't going to take it as they find it to be wrong.

"I understand that your parents are smart enough that they can't take the punch because that they find that it was mysterious way that they could find a way to be doing so." And so, an evil nurse an to sneak up and as Arnold turn around, he knock him unconiounus along with other kids as they get dragged to a different room.

By the time punch was a little low, they seem to wonder of where they are and more importanly, what's going to happen to them as they took the youth formula spiked punch as the nurse got her plan to be working as she thought, or might be?

Find out next chapter as we get to see where Nurse Clariborne took them and see if the "spiked" punch effects the adults as they get younger.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I forgot to aplogize that I made a miscount that this is the 74th story not the 75th, but don't worry, we'll bring it to you soon, i hope.


	4. Chapter 4-01-23-2019-Shrinking Feeling

A/N: and now, the continuing adventures of _Chairty Ball:Clariborne's Little Victims._ When we last left our story, we had to find the adults are about to be taking the "spiked" punch as they can see that it was with Clairborne's youth formula, all of the adults expect Arnold's, Miles and Stella. And as they can see of what was going on, the evil nurse had to knocked them out so they could get taken to the other place as the adults could get a shrinking feeling, pun attended.

Chapter 4: From adults to toddlers

As the kids get to regain unconious, they knew that this charity ball is more mysterious then last time.

"Oh my head." said Tommy as he gets to be rubbing his head.

"How do we ended up in the Library?" Asked Bubbles of the powerpuff girls.

"I don't know but i think that titan's may be up to something." said Blossom, also of the powerpuff girls.

"I knew it!" Repllied Numbuh 5.

Back at the ball, the adults are wondering of where the kids are. "I wonder where the kids are." Said Timmy's dad.

"Oh who cares?" Said Stu. "With them out of the way, I can interduce a brnad new invention that i've been working on." As Stu gets to revail his invention as they looked confused.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Maria.

"Interducing the moble home plane, it shows that you that you can fly you hone as they can take you everywhere without even leaving home!"

As the adults don't get it, Stu resumed. "And it can take you to higher places as they can go when they had to be that as they can raise up as they could possible as you can feeling as they could has to feel like it."

As Homer gets to inspects it, he knew that he was simply as they could had to quite that intact about it.

"Well, if you turn a moble home into a private jet, i say that you got greedy." Homer said as Stu frowns.

"Don't you worry Stu, it's a wonderful invention." Said Didi. "And besides, I don't think that Tommy would mind if he and his friends could take this ride."

Back at the kids...

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Asked Bart. "Becuase that i'm confused."

"I had a dream of where all of the adults had turn into little kids becuase they took that strange punch." Exclamed Jenda as Nurse Clareborne laughed and showed. "And now it's going to become real!"

"Well Nurse Clairborne, what are you up to this time?" Asked Numbuh 5. "Oh i'm so glad you asked Abby." As she started to explained.

"You see, after my last plan to turn the kids-next-door into babies, I kinda figured that i'm going to turn your parents into babies, and then once they're under control, they'll be get to be that we get to use them as my slaves and then, we need to make sure that they stay that way as infants!" As she evil laughed.

"I don't know what was going but I think that they're going to be turn into babies perenmently." Arnold replied.

Back at the adults. "I Think that the kids have wondered off as they get to take wonders in the entire school." Said Professor untiuom.

As Nurse Clairborne get to see that she watch the adults. "Gee, do you think that we embarrsed them?" Asked Stu. "Oh no, not our kids." Said Homer. "For you see, they wouldn't mond if they get to see that they could possibly as they had to get to spend time with each other."

As Didi gets to walk in. "And Homer's right, besides, it's all of your..." as she gets younger. " ...imagination..." as the others looked shock in horror. "Why am I smaller?" She asked as The nurse smiled evilly.

"I think that i'm getting a little younger too." Worried rodlofo. "Yeah, so am i." Said Marge.

As they get to shrink as the noticed about it. "Funny, I feel a little funny." Said Randy. "so do I." Said his wife lucy.

As they get younger and smaller as their clothes got a little bigger as they felt that they're shrinking down by the youth formula as they could feel as their clothes got a little bigger, as they get to lose their shoes as they had to get to the door as they that the moms had got the door, it was locked. "Somebody locked the door!" Shouted Marge. "What are we going to do?!" As they passed their teen years and then their childhood, and then they're done, they're no younger then toddlers wearing their undersized clothing.

"Huh, i was expecting that they get turn into babies but since they stopped at toddlers, i guess they had to do." As Nurse turn over to Suzie. "You see, you wished that your parents and others could act their age and thanks to you, it came true." As she evilly laughed.

What will the kids do now their parents are toddlers?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:It's been a week that I last update this story, I got _King Of The Hill:The Complete 11th season_ from Amazon and I took my grammy dorthy to the doctor's apppointment and that secertry woman belive of one of my homemade videos that she called me a rich man, me a 30-1/2-year-old man, a rich man. Can you imgaine that? I know I will.


	5. Chapter 5-01-26-2019 Toddler Parents

A/N: Before we began, I had this dream that I had seen imaginary episode of "The Angry Beavers" where the beavers are fighting as adults as time messed around as they turn into toddlers like they are in thenreal "act your age" only they retain their adult minds and their friends and then their younger selves had to be hold on as a strong wild happen as they go into old seniors like the end of another episode "Up All Night II:Up All Day:The Reckoning" and got back to normal as the episode ends, the credits are mirroed and so are the end titles and the DVD menu of which it was weird, and then, I saw that pictures of you drawn espacilly the one that said "Operation:Babies-Next-Door 3" Where there was a time machine drawn that zapped Sector "V" showing them from 10-year-old kid opertives to 1-year-old babay opertives, and there was another one of which of they look like as really baby-next-door opertives, of which Minus Numuh 1 who's a part of the galatic KND and oh boy! Anyway, when we last left off the kids, we see them as they got regain unconious at the Library as the evil nurse Nurse Clairborne gets to explained that she put the youth formula into the punch bowl as they could take the punch bowl, and so, the parents and other adults had to take the punch and wondered of where are the kids, then they get turn into toddlers with undersized clothing in the expection of Arnold's former long-lost parents Miles and Stella of which _they_ never took the punch. How will the kids get to save them now they're toddlers? Let's rrad and find out as we go into the fifth chapter of _Charity Ball Clariborne's Little Victims!_ spelled correctly might i add.

Chapter 5: Toddler Parents

As the former adults looked around they need to know about what just happened. "Oh, this is just great!" Said Maria. "I didn't expect this to happen!"

"Gee you think?" Asked Marge. "It seems that we took a drink at the punch and suddely, Miles and Stella gets turn into horrible giants!"

"No Marge," said Maria. "That spiked punch has turn us into little kids."

"Oh." Said Marge as Homer noticed. "Look on the bright side, at least I got my hair back."

"You got your hair back?" Replied Stu. "Look at us, that punch has turn us into 3 to 4 years old andnyou got your hair back?"

As they scream as their voice got higher as the kids hear them. "Did you hear that?" Asked Bart.

"It's our parents! They're in trouble!" Replied Arnold as they get to see as they get to the party as they seen their parent turned toddlers.

"Oh great, it seems that our parents got turn into little kids by Clairborne's youth potion!" Replied Manny.

As Frieda get to pick up his parents, she told him. "Well, thanks to that evil nurse, you can consider them as your little brother and sister." She giggled.

"Frieda, we need to get them to back to normal!" Shouted Manny.

"Manny's right Frieda!" Said Bart. "We got to make sure the parents had to be _our_ parents again!" As Miles and Stella gets to be with them.

"Maybe rhat we got something in mind." Said Miles.

"Mr. Shortman, Mrs. Shortman?" Replied Jenda. "But you're still adults!"

"Of course we're still adults," explained Stella. "That's why we never took the punch." As the kids looked confusingly expect for Arnold.

"We were smart enough to not take the punch so we had to avoid it." As they look at the punch bowl, at least what's left of the punch.

"That crazy psycho nurse had to put that formula into that punch so they could had to use it as they could as they could had to turn us parents into babies."

"It's true," said Numbuh 5. "Nurse Clariborne had turn me and my friends into babies, and that wasn't that bad."

"Well, the parents didn't turn into babies completely, they just got turn into toddlers." Bart expalined.

"Well you see, my dad showed this air moible home thing when they were still adults." Tommy said.

"We need to find that nurse and get them back to normal!" Said Bart.

"Don't you worry Bart, we'll get that wvil nurse, and we'll get them back." And so they get to find Nurse Clairbone. "You and Manny get to stay with the parents." Bart told Frieda as they left her and Manny.

Find out as they get to be such babysitters to all toddlered parents in the next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in thr comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note:It took me 2 weeks and a day to come up with this chapter but i was busy at the moment, a lot of moments if you will, more age regression stories along the wsy in the future though, or the past, you know what I mean.


	6. Chapter 6-02-17-2019-Find The Antidote

A/N: It's my first chapter since January 26th of this year and I guess that I forgot about it, so as the only parents who didn't get effected by the "Toddler-Tunring-Punch", Arnold's former long-lost parents had to stay away from it so as they and the kids will had to find that evil nurse, they knew that they had to find the way to get them back to normal.

Chapter 6: The Anitdote

As our heroes get to see that the punch, they might jad to find out as they would get to see that they're inspecting the punch.

"Mr. Shortman, what do yiu inow about this punch?" Asked Bart.

As Miles had to see that he was looking as he might had to see that he look closer, he had to find that he noticed about it.

"Yep, it's just as i suspected," he said. "This punched has been spiked with the fountain of youth."

"Of course, why didn't i think of that?" Said Manny. "Frieda and I were there!"

"So do I and my team!" Replied Number 5.

"Nurse Clairbone had used the fountain of youth water so they can turn your parents into babies." Replied Stella.

"That would explain that punch would be suspicious." Replied Arnold.

"Bart, I'm glad that I wouldn't drink the punch, becuase if I did, I might get turn into a baby too!" Replied Jenda. "I guess thatnyou're going to be changing me, and then burp me and-"

"Jenda." Replied Bart.

"Sorry Bart."

"However, i don't think that they got turn into babies, they turn into toddlers."

"What makes you sure of that?" Asked Stella. "Well, they happen to take a few sips so they had to be that they didn't drink much _all_ the way, just in case, I think that they could gone something that they happen to be taking be making though much, and the only way to getm back to normal, is to find the antidpte, whatever that is."

As they get to hear the nurse's evil laugh though the PTA.

 _"So, you think that you're going to find the antidote, huh? Well, I had to take all of the toddler parents into my playpen prision and they would had tomfind the way that if you can get a way to do is to save them is to come up with the antidote and then we might had to go face to face in order to win them back and return them back to normal."_

"You'll never win Clairborne!" Replied Numbuh 3.

"Oh No? Well then, I guess that I'll to take them away from you." As she used a vacuum as thry get to suck those parents into the play prision as they get taken away.

"Great," said Bart. "Just great, I think that the toddler parents just been parentnapped!"

"I hope that we can find the antidite if we could possibly had to make it as possible." Said Jenda. "But it's impossible that we can find it."

"No, but I know someone who can." Bart replied.

Who can get Bart for help to get the parents back to normal? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing note: Sorry for the delay but I went thought a lot, I'll tell you about it in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7-02-22-2019-Toddlers In A Truck

A/N: Before we began, I just want to catch up to this story so I don't have to come back so I don't just happen to be that we might had to see that this new chapter that could noticed that our heroes get to find a way to get them back to normal, but before we began, My mom took me to see _The Lego Movie 2:The Second Part_ and that movie was twice awesome as the first, I laughed, I Cried, I find that one musical number that it makes me watch _The Batman Lego Movie_ all over again, also, did you know the sequel has shown the title in the beginning as the original should've done? but we're not going to talk about that, I think that we could get back to the story.

Chapter 7: Off to the antidote

It seems that they could possibly that our heroes that could be that it was going to be that quite as they had to feel as they had to noticed that they're going to crash into the powerpuff girls.

"What the... Girls!" Bart replied. "We're on our way to get the antidote to find the Professor back to normal." replied Blossom. "Us too, I think that-" as Bart stopped himself. "Hey wait, how do you know that other parents got turn into Toddlers by Nurse Claiborne's toddler punch?"

"You see," Blossom explained. "We refused to drink the punch because it was spiked." as Buttercup explained next "And all of the sudden that he was transformed into a toddler so they could happen as he got shrank down as he got younger!"

"And I happen to see him younger as possible!" Bubbles finished up the explanation.

"Well, I think that we could be that my parents are the only adults who didn't get turn into toddlers like them." Arnold explained. "That's what Isabella explained to us." said Blossom.

As they get to Angelica. "I told my parents not to drink that punch, but now, that turn they turn into little kids, I had to save them from that evil nurse so I happen to let them to slip over to my hands!"

As we go to Chuckie. "And just like that my dad and stepmom Kira got turn into toddlers get that we had to save them!"

As we got to Johnny Bravo. "And my mama got a little younger then that annoying little girl next door and she was strictly that she was out of our mind!"

As we got to Dexter And Dee-Dee. "And then our parents get to be that quite as they get to drink down as they might had to see that they're going to inspect it as they could get to see that quite as that it wasn't anything unusal!" explain Dexter.

"Yeah, and I think that it could be that they had to believe that quite as they had to feel that their clothes are too big for them!" said Dee Dee.

As they get to Lisa, Bart's sister and Jenda's Friend. "And then they had to feel as they could feel that quite as they get that mom and dad get turn into toddlers, even a little younger then Maggie!"

As we go to Johnny Test and his twin sisters. "We told our Mom and Dad not to drink it because it was all they were thirsty!" Johnny explained.

"And the possibly is that nurse Claiborne." said Susan. "Because of that, I think that we got avoid the punch!" said Mary.

And finally, Manny and Frieda. "My mom and dad has been married since we got back to Las Vegas and they get to be younger as possible!"

"I tried to tell them not to drink the potion, but they would've listen!" as Puma Loco, Manny's Grandpapi, who came as a 47-year-old. "I don't know, I think that it could that make _me_ younger."

"Just like Nurse Claiborne has made!" Arnold replied.

As they get to see that the evil nruse gets to have toddlers in a truck as they could get take them away for that, she may be up to something bad, no, something evil!

Find out next chapter and see if our heroes can come up with the antidote, free the toddler adults and get them back to normal at the same time, and see what Nurse Claiborne is up to in her plan.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the commet section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: For the note, that musical number from _The Lego Movie 2:The Second Part_ where Batman and the queen were really making me feel like I was watching _The Lego Batman Movie_ all pver again.


	8. Chapter 8-02-26-2019

Chapter 8: Nurse explains her plans

As the toddler adults gets taken to that abandoned daycare, they knew that they might had to see that they're worrying about what is she going to do.

"Oh boy, this is not happening." Said Maria. "I Had my youth experinced and somehow that crazy nurse is going to be to be seiously more evil."

"Don't worry Maria," said Rodolfo. "Our kids get to save us even Manny."

"That's right Maria." said Marge. "And besides, what else does that evil woman's going to do?"

As they been dumped in there. "I think that we'll about to find out." Said Homer.

As the evil nurse gets to be that she gets up as she was going to explain to them. "Hello my little victims." She she said. "Whatever are you going to do with us, we want you to do your worst!" Replied Stu as he stands up

"Pouring my potion into the punch bowl is just the beginning," she said. "What might get to be that is you're going to be that is you're going to be a little younger!"

As Dexter's dad stands up and said "What are you going to do with us?" "Yeah, we want to know." Said Dexter's Mom.

"For you see, you're going to be back to babies completely!" As the toddler adults looked confused. "All that I wanted is to make sure if you could get to the punch bowl if you get turn into babies, and turned you into toddlers isn't enough so I took the liberty to use the potion to be making it as they had to use the right ingredients to transform you into deeper and you'll be too young to understand your own kids anymore."

"You are going to turn us into babies completely?" Asked Professor Untioum. "You don't know how much that you'll take over the world with it!"

"Oh it's no trouble, for you see, once that I get to use all of the power, I will get to turn the whole world into babies, excluding me and my chester, so I could be using that we'll be unstoppable!"

"You're going to turn us into babies completely _and_ the rest of the world with it?" Asked Lila Test. "And how are you suppsoed to be doing that?"

"With a little extra help." As she seems to show that she showed a bottle of baby potion. "Tbis baby potion that gets you to turn you into little babies, belove me, I used it on the Kids-Next-Door and it worked." As she smiled evilly as the parents looked worried.

"I can't belive that you're going to turn the whole world into babies!" Said Maria. "What were you thinking?!" She screamed.

"Well little Maira, as you can see, I was thinking that you might had to show that once that your superhero/villain son gets to see you, you'll get to see that you'll be too young to be that you'll get him to change your diapers all over again and then he'll get to be that he and his precious friend get to be with him a she gets to be your mom and then some."

"Now that you turn into toddlers, maybe now's the time to start to become for me to become the White Pandrea again." said Rodolfo.

"I wouldn't bet on it." As she leaved as she laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, our heores get to be that they're working on the antidote as they could find the proper ingredients as they might had to see that they could get it right as Miles get to use the first antidote attempt as he gets to pour on thay flower, and ir became huge.

Bart shows that it didn't worked,

Another antidote attempt is where stella gets to put on Jenda, butnshe seems to jump up high instead, and that didn't worked.

And for the third attempt, Numbuh 5 gets to pour the antidote on Numbuh 2 and he gets to float for 30 seconds and then back on the ground again.

"Oh this is hopless!" Said Arnold. "At this rate we'll never find the right antidote and get them back to normal."

"Don't worry, we'll get the antidote right." Said Numbuh 5.

As Suzie gets up and tells them. "I think I know the cure but it's not going to be easy."

What is this cure that Suzie that she thought of, and will Nurse Claiborne will get the whole world babyfied?

Find out in the next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	9. Chapter 9-03-06-2019

A/N: It's been a while since our last chapter as Bart and his friends gets to be that they get to be making their antidote so they could get the parents expect Arnold's back to normal as they could but it seems that Nurse Clairbrone that could be that she was going to be that she was this closing of turn them into babies complelty. Will they get to make the antidote in time? We'll find out.

Chapter 9: Toddlers Busting Out

As they had to be that they're going to be that they could be they would work on the antidote, Bart and the others are going to be that they might had to see that they had to use when they could find the right ingredents as they had to see that they would get to be that simply as Miles and Stella get taken away. "Don't worry Mom and Dad, I think that Bart's going to be working on the antidote." as he gets to noticed that he wasn't there. "Mom? Dad? Oh no, not again!" as he gets to worry. "Don't worry Bart, I'm sure that evil nurse is going to be taken down," said Jenda. "just as soon as I get to be that if I get to write the antidote about it."

Meanwhile, the toddler adults gets to be that they could be that they had to find a way out of there. "I Don't want to be facing the girls like this," said the Professor. "I Think that if they could see me, I could demote myself from a father to a brother."

"As I get to make sure that my invention gets to be that quite simply as possible, I hope that it was going to be that nurse won't get her hands on this." As Stu pulled out of the remote. "Before we got turn into toddlers, I happen to take it in my pants so I hope that my invention's going to be working as we know it."

"Stu, you're a genius!" Didi kissed him. "Deed, not in front of the others." And so, Stu gets to be that pressed that button as he had to make sure that his invent went bust though the walls. "I knew that Stu's invention that came though." said Homer. "and to think, I doubt about it."

"I doubt about it first." said Maria.

"No time for arguments." said Marge as the other adults gets to be that hope on the car as they get to escape out of the prison as the nurse saw them. "They escape!" she said. "Get them!" as her robots get to be getting them as Chester appears. "Don't you worry my honey bunch, we'll get them yet!" as the robots get to be getting them as the parents get to the kids. "Dad!" said Manny as he and Frieda gets to them. "Dad, did you and Mom turn younger again?"

"Yes, only this time it was that Nurse Claiborne." said Rodoflo. "It was way to much for that since Ms. Mangle was turning us into babies!"

"We'll go with you!" Frieda said as she and Manny get to be hopping in their car as along as their kids as they could get to be that as they had to be that they're going to be that getting to their cars as they get to see that they had to be leaving out.

While they made their escape, Miles and Stella get to be that they get inside the classroom. "Ugh, how did they throw us in there?" Miles asked. "Maybe that nurse has got something in store?" asked Stella. "I Believe that you're correct." said Nurse on the intercom. "In a matter of moments, you'll get turn into babies and I'll get to take you to the Claiborne daycare!"

"Claiborne Daycare?!" they replied. "Listen her you crazy insane nurse, you'll never get away with this, my son and their friends will be fighting all the way!"

"Oh, don't you worry, they'll be ready to take you down!" as she get to laugh evilly.

"Do you think that they'll be turn into babies?" asked Stella.

"I hope not," said Miles. "But what I _do_ hope that Arnold and his friends get to save us and our newfound friends."

Let's hope so, because this might had to see that they could possibly as they had to learn that our heroes get to find the antidote so they had to make it busy.

As they could noticed that they had to get as they would possibly could.

Find out next chapter if our heroes can come up with the antidote and save the parents in time.

In the meantime, please that to make some comments in the comments next and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about making the chapter short, I had to make sure that Disney had to sell Fox the people still have a chance.


	10. Chapter 10-03-14-2019

A/N: Before we began, I think that we might had to say that my mom and I had an expensive day because she had to get her hair done and I get my Pedicure and Manicure both at the same time, because I think that you might had to see that it cost me and my mom $172.00! Yikes! anyway, with that out of the way, Let's get back to our heroes, as they could possible as they could to make up the perfect antidote so they could use as they would get them back to normal, but as they could possibly as they could get the antidote right, will they get it? Only way to find out.

Chapter 10:The Right Stuff

As they had to make the ingredients to order to save theor friends parents, Bart and Arnold ahd to make sure as they get to see that they might had to work hard as they would make it as they could had to make sure as they could had to make it as they could get itmright.

"Bart Honey, I think that we should be hoping that we had to make sure that we would had to use it as they might had to fix it." Said Jenda.

"No way that we're giving up Jenda, we just got to make sure that we get this right." Said Bart as he gets to make this as they could hope that we got to get our parents back to normal!"

As Numbuh 5 get to see as they had to noticed that Arnold's parents are missing. "Uh, Arnold? You might want to take a look at this." As Arnold saw that his parents are gone. "Oh no, Mom? Dad?" As they see that they're gone.

Back at Arnold's Parents themselves...

"I belive that nasty burse has got something planned to us." Worried Stella.

"If she thinks that she turns us into toddlers like she did to other parents, she better think again." Said Miles as he gets out of the chair and finds a way out of there.

As too that Stella gets out of the chair, she knew that she was following him as they could get as they had to find their way to make sure they they been spied by Nurse Claiborne.

"Oh no you don't!" As she had to close on doors as they set them on lockdown. "As you can see, I happen to to be using a perfectly good use for you." As they got worried.

Just then, they had to be that they might as they could allow that they could possibly about to make sure as they would know that they had to be doomed as they might ahd to see as they could know as they would possibly as they would know that it was seriously fhat might had as they might had to see that they get to see that the youth potion as they would had to see that they would allow that they get the treatment.

Just then, Arnold just busted right in as he gets to pull his parents in there and swap them just before that Nurse Claiborne gets to shoot her youth potion as she chases them down the hall as he had to get them back as he had to bring them back to the lab.

Come back next chapter as they get to make sure the anitdote will eother be a success, or a failure.

In the meantime, please make sure to leave some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry to make this chapter shorter, but I believe that i'm really busy lately, you know, with my family and chores and stuff, so i hope you understand.


	11. Chapter 11-03-19-2019

A/N: I know that i'm behand and just to be sure, that the last cbapter that Arnold had to save his parents from getting turn into babies so he had to take them back to the others, but I think that we could be that we might had to make sure as she got something to get Arnold's Parents if it's the last thing she do.

Chapter 11: The Ballpit of doom

As our heroes had to makemsure as they get to make sure that nurse Claiborne gets to be that as they might had to she doesn't get Miles and Stella.

"It seems that Nirse Clairborne wants you parents so she could complete her plan." Said Numbuh 5.

"That nurse wants my parente to be turn into babies?" Said Arnold. "No wonser that she want to make a huge daycare."

"Exactly, and what we know that if she wins, we're all doomed."

As Bart and Jenda are doing their calautions, they had to make sure that they could use as they might had to be that they could find away.

"Now, I think that we need this antidote that could get the parents back to normal." Said Bart.

"That's right guys," said Jenda. "But we can't do it alone, we need someone who can do it."

"I think that my brainy sister Lisa can do it." Said Bart.

"Great! Maybe that she could get us to make that antidote." Said Numbuh 2. "But ai think that she can't find out that your parents are toddlers."

As they had to make sure as they could know that they might as they might as they could get to phone Lisa.

Meanwhile, a vengeful ex-school nurse was getting close to her goal amd her revenge.

"I think that nurse that could be that would be that sure that had to do something about it." Said Toddler Homer.

"I Just hope that Bart and his friends get to save us in time." Said Toddler Marge.

As Maria finds the way out, she shownthe other toddler adults as she gets to see that it could be their way out. "Guys, I found the way out!" As she gets to open the vent, she gets to take a look at which way to go. "Way to go Maria!" Said Rodloflo.

As the other toddler adults get to lead her the way, they get to be that Nurse has saw that they escape!

As the toddlers get to find their way, Lisa gets to be that she gets to know about the antidote as she knows the right ingredients.

"As soon as I get this to be the perfect antidote, I think that Imcould be getting this to get thenadults back to _our_ adults." Lisa replied.

"Well, let's just hope so," said Buttercup. "Because I don't want the Professor to be demoted from a father to a brother."

"Actully, I don't mind that." Said Bubbles as they looked at her. "What? You can't blame me for trying."

As she gets the ingredents as they could possibly want her to do, our young parent friends getting though the ball pit."

"Oh great." said Homer. "Just great!"

"We ended up in the ball pit!" Said Stu.

"Well, it's the least that we can do for now." said Maria. "At least that thing couldn't get any worse." As they could get to their exit, they saw Nurse Clairborne. "I see that you found my little ballpit." She evilly smiled.

"Well, if that's the way you wanted, then I guess that's just what am I going to do!" As she gets to push then as all of the playballs get to be covered with them.

"I just hope that Bart better hurry up with that antidote!" Marge worries.

While the kids are working as hard as they can, they knew that they might had to see that it wasn't lomg until that Nurse Clairborne's hench teens as they took Miles and Stella back to her.

As they brought her back, they knew that she got some unfinished business to take care of. "Hello again Miles and Stella," as she gets to aim her gun. "Say Cheese!" As they get sprayed with her youth potion as they get still the same.

"Huh, nothing happened." Said Miles.

"I'm sure that youth potion worked on our friends, but it doesn't work on-" as she started to get younger. "-us." As Miles too, gets younger as he gets to know that they're rapidly grow younger and smaller as their clothes are getting bigger and baggier.

"Oh no!" They said together. "Oh yes!" Wickedly said the nurse as the toddler parents get to see them as adults as they are to little babies whom that they're no older then 9 months old.

Miles as shown as a baby as he got his diaper, and Stella got topless as she also wearing a diaper.

"Oh wow!" As Miles' voice got up to a babyish voice. "Look what you done to us!" Said Miles. "You think that we got turn into babies now, but mark our words, we will get you for this!"

As Toddler Maria gets to hyperventilate she and the other toddler adults saw as they couldn't belive of what they saw.

Will the kids get to make the antidote and save the day before the nurse really fulfilled her sweet revenge?

Find out in this conclusion of this story as our heroes get to stop her before it's too late!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, like I said in my opening note, I had to make up for lost time, so I though that you could know.


	12. Chapter 12-03-28-2019

A/ N: Sorry for the delay readers, but I've been distracting myself lately, I had a lot of catching up to do so we might had to we might get in with our final chapter as you recall the last one, Clairborne has turn Arnold's Parents, Miles and Stella, has been turn into 9-month-old babies, and as for that, she will turn other adults into babies after all as our heroes can stopmthat evil nurse, before her dream of having a prison daycare came true! So let's read this final chapter and be our way.

Chapter 12: Clariborne's biggest step of her plan

As Bart get to see that he might had to come up with the antidote, he knew that he was simply as he gets to see that he was going to make sure that he could be that he ws putting up the final touches as he gets to see an explosion.

As his sweerheart Jenda gets to walk up, he knew that he failed. "It's all right Barty, you did best." She said. "At least that we'll raise your parents as theirs."

"Aye Crumbra, I failed!" He screamed. "If that evil ex-school nurse wants to be that daycare, then so beat it!" Just then, he happen to put the cola into the antidote as it came positive.

"Bart, you did it!" Replied Numbuh 5. "You got the antidote right!"

As Bart got confused, he know that Abigal was right as they get to use it as they had to make sure as they get as they could possibly as they had to go as they might as Arnold had to find his parents and others.

"Hey Arnold, where are you going?" Asked Numbuh 2.

"To find my parents and other adults!" As they get to the other adults, they had to see as they could when they had to possibly as they might had to find as they get to feel as they had to find them in the ballpit as he saw them as babies. "Oh No!" As he gets to pick them up.

"Arnold, we came here as possible!" As Bart and the others get to him as he turn around and tells them " Look that crazy evil nurse did to my parents!" As they saw him and his infintale parents.

"Oh boy, that's one tough nurse." Said Jenda.

"Right you are!" She said as she got them into the roof as they get to them as they had to see that she got a big ray gun.

"For you see, Chester and I have been working for this ray gun for days and we might uad to use this in order to turn every adult into babies and they had to be fulfilling my dream to run my full daycare!" Just then, they had to be that Chester appered as they saw him.

"That's right my dear nursie poo, at that rate, they could had to see that they might had to make sure that they're going to be that her daycare will be neat as possible!"

As they looked in fear. "You think that you might as they get to know that to know about to.

"We will get you if it's the last thing we do!" Shouted Arnold!

"Ah yes, but this _is_ the last thing that we had to do!" He said as the nurse gets to aim on our heroes, the toddler parents gets to over to save the day as they drove Stu's invention as they could get as they had to run over.

"You think that you get to turn our kids into babies as well?" Relied Toddler Marge. "Well, you better think again!" Then she sweetly said "then again, I would like to see that my speical little guy to be a little baby again."

"Focus Marge!" Said Toddler Homer. "We need to save the kids!"

"Save us? We're going to save you, like last time!" Said Bart.

"No matter," said Numbuh 2. "It's going to be a easy finish because we're going to be that we might had to see that we got a suprise!"

As she gets to turn the ray to the toddler adults. "It looks like that you're going to be turn into babies after all!"

"Not if we say anything about it!" Said Bart as he gets to use his slingshot as he shoots the antidote to the hands of Toddler Professor. "Okay guys, let's show who's boss!" As they get to pass over to Naby Miles and Baby Stella as she gets to replace the youth potion with the antidote as she got caught by the nurse.

"Nice try _and_ nice teamwork," she said. "But it's too late! For that every one in the world gets turn into babaies as I get to make the biggest daycare in history!"

And just as she was going to give her a ray blast, it happen to broke in reverse as the smoke happen to fill all over as she gets younger. "Oh no, not again!" She said as she gets younger.

"It seems that you taken a dose of your own medicine!" Replied Numbuh 2.

As they get though as Chester gets the same smoke too. "Why am i getting younger too?" He demanded.

"That's because it's a double dose." Numbuh 2 answered as the smoke had got them as they get younger, 20, 19, 18, 17, as they get though their teen years, as the smoke got though thentoddler parents as they got back to their adult ages as we as Baby Miles and Baby Stella as they got turn back too.

"Mom, Dad, I thought I never get to see you back to normal!" As Arnold gets up to hug his parents as well as other kids gets to be reuinted with their parents as they saw the nurse and Chester keeps getting younger.

16, 15, 14, 13, as they pass their teen years as they get down to kids, 12, 11, and finally they stopped at 10 years old.

"Wow, it looks like that they're too young to take over the world now." Said Miles as he chuckled.

As he gets to see that kid apperance is the same as his adult inly he was too young to have a mustache yet. "Oh great," said Chester in a kid's voice. "We got turn into kids and something tells me that your daycare isn't happening anymore, at least you're not a baby again this time."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Said Claiborne also in a kid's voice as she looked that her kid apperice is the same as her adult age, only there's no crust on her face, and her muscle is no more, as she sighs.

Later at the party...

"How did you that your parents are adventurous?" Asked Numbuh 2.

"Well Hoagie, I think ifmyou and your friends are adventurous like, I think that you'll do the right thing at the end." Said Arnold.

"Oh Arnold, you're a football-shaped-card!"

"By the time that youth potion wore off, they'll get back at us again." Said Numbuh 4. "Oh don't be a silly willy." Said numbuh 3. "I think they'll enjoy being kids for a while."

"Of course, I think the next charity ball ain't getting to be crazy and evil." Said Manny as he gets fingers behind his back as he evil smiles.

As for Bart and Jenda, they get to hold to their hands as they walk out of the party. "I'm glad that your mom and dad are back to normal," said Jenda. "It's just too bad we can't take of them as toddlers."

"Oh well, at least that they're grown up again." As Bart chuckled.

"Someday, they get to be a great married couple," replied Lisa. "Then things might get to fall apart." As they get to walk into the sunrise together.

The End

Please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Just get to be clear, I had to catch up with story, as we might know how much patience you have in order to let me finish it.


End file.
